Drabbles :
by SolaceActor
Summary: This shall consist of Skulduggery Pleasant and Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Most of them shall be Valduggerys and Cameron Frye ones. For the Cameron Frye one's, I shall only do OC's. Own Characters. Enjoy.
1. Found you

Val: 19

Drabble number 1: Real

"Valkyrie..." She heard Skulduggery call from the other room. It was almost playful. She knew that he must have had some kind of game or something good to say about himself. She never knew how that man's ego got so massive. Of course, he wasn't a man. He was a skeleton, but that meant nothing. She sighed as she walked towards the door. He would never love her the way she loved him. It was just too impossible. She smirked as a fun idea formed in her mind. "You'll have to come find me Skulduggery." Valkyrie giggled behind the door. She heard Skulduggery chuckle a little and she could hear his footsteps nearing the door. She dashed over to the small cupboard and closed the door after she clambered in. She held her breath.

Skulduggery opened the door and looked around the room. He decided to leave the most obvious place till last. He checked under the bed and then in the bathroom. He glanced behind the curtains and smiled. He walked very slowly towards the cupboard and bit his knuckle to stop himself from laughing. He had two ideas. Either to burst open the door and scare the crap out of her, or he could hide beside it, wait for her to come out and pounce her. He liked the second idea better. It's only because of her reaction, not because I get to hold her. He told himself repeatedly. Oh how the mind lies. He pretended to walk off and crept back over to beside the cupboard. The door inched open very slowly. Skulduggery grinned to himself. He watched as Valkyrie sneaked out through the doors, staring at the door to where she thought he had left.

Valkyrie got out of the cupboard carefully and walked cautiously towards the door. She bit her lip from laughing and put her hand on the door handle. She was about to turn it. "Ha!" She heard from behind her as two very strong arms wrapped around her suddenly. She already knew it was Skulduggery but she still yelped in surprise. She couldn't help but laugh. She could feel Skulduggery shaking with his laughter as well. "Very...mature..." Valkyrie panted after slightly recovering from her scare. "Sorry, couldn't resist." He murmured. She smiled and felt happy that he hadn't removed his arms. "I have a surprise for you." He said and her vision was suddenly blocked by a blindfold. She clicked her tongue. "Will you ever get sick of surprises?" She asked. She felt him smile. "Nope." He responded. He began to fasten something around her neck. She flinched slightly due to his finger brushing her neck. She was ticklish too which didn't help. She felt him guide her to her full body mirror. He very gently removed the blindfold. Her eyes readjusted to the light rapidly and she saw two things that amazed her. 1) Her necklace. It was beautiful. It was a small ruby locket in the shape of a flame. She opened it very carefully and inside was a photo of her and Skulduggery laughing on the beach. Tanith had taken the picture. There was a message inside. 'You're playing with fire.' She smiled, remembering when he once said that to her. 2) Skulduggery. He was smiling at her. Yes. SMILING. A skeleton has no lips to smile, a man however does. He had long-ish auburn curly hair. He had quite a tan too and his eyes were warm and brown. Her mouth gaped open as she saw him smile at her in the mirror and turn her around. "What do you think? Handsome? Good-looking? Sexy?" He asked in that velvet voice of his. Valkyrie rolled her eyes, masking her agreement to all three of those adjectives. "Well, your ego certainly hasn't changed." She smiled. He grinned. "So, is this a facade?" She asked. He nodded sadly. "It is, but this was me in my original form. I have to tap the left symbol then the right to get this one. I tap both for a random one." He explained, obviously enjoying this. "China works miracles huh?" She whispered. He smiled softly. "That she does." He agreed. Valkyrie stared at his eyes for a while. She wanted to make sure this Skulduggery was real. She reached her hand up to touch his face. He chuckled and let her, closing his eyes. Her hand roamed around his face, it brushed his lips once. She put her hands in his hair, trying to comb it through. It was impossible. "Flippin' hell..." She cursed softly. Skulduggery chuckled and remained with his eyes closed. Finally her hand drifted down his face. It went over his eyes, the eyelashes tickled her fingers. Her hand lowered to his nose and finally drifted towards his lips. They paused there and Skulduggery's mouth opened the slightest bit. Both their eyes were closed now, savouring the moment. Her chin tilted upwards suddenly. Her eyes opened and Skulduggery had lifted it with his hands. He wrapped one arm around her waist, his hand at the small of her back, and the other in her hair. "Valkyrie Cain..." He murmured into her neck. She smiled and blushed furiously. He could feel the heat radiating off her face and smirked into the nook of her neck. "Enjoying this?" She said breathlessly. "Definitely." Came the muffled response. There was no denying he was smug that he was getting his way so easily. "You know, I should do this more often if it means you'll do as I say." He said, as if reading her mind. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him sigh into her neck. "God, you're just too beautiful..." He mumbled. Valkyrie giggled and pulled his face away and stared at him. He stared back, completely mesmerised by her face and smile. She grinned and pulled him into a small shy kiss. He smirked and brought his face in, to make it deeper. Valkyrie smiled and held him as tight as she could. She needed this. She had waited way too long for this. She sensed that Skulduggery did too, because he was making it more urgent. They ended up stumbling to the bed. It was like magic. He licked her lip gently, asking for entrance. She willingly obliged and his tongue slipped into her mouth. She groaned a little. This was just so good. She slipped her arms down to his shirt and began to unbutton it. Skulduggery laughed into the kiss. "Eager are we?" He murmured, their lips still locked. She nodded and carried on. His arms strayed to her waist and he began to tug at her top. "Excited are we?" She mumbled, almost stealing his line. He smiled and nodded. She stopped undoing her buttons and slipped her top off. His hands were already unbuttoning his shirt and it was off by the time Valkyrie could even get her own shirt above her head. The mood was growing more and more passionate by the second. They were soon laying next to each other, arms around each other and still kissing. It was softer now and more loving. Skulduggery kissed down Val's neck and found her weak spot. Crap. She thought as she moaned with pleasure. He bit down slightly and began to nibble on her earlobe. She sighed with happiness. "This is just perfect you know." She murmured dreamily. Skuldugerry stopped for a moment. "It is. But it could be more perfect you know..." He trailed off. Valkyrie tilted her head slithgly. A trait learned from Skulduggery. "How?" She whispered. She already knew the answer. Her breathing accelerated. "According to your heartbeat and your breathing, I'd say you already know." He mumbled in her ear. They were in for a long night.

Okay, it's my first one. More to be expected! Bare with me as I'm having lots of homework! Reviews would be great! Thanks! Peace!


	2. Masks and a game of Hide and Seek

Val: 19 (she will mostly be 19 throughout these drabbles) By the way, Erskine Ravel is the Grand Mage. You need to have read the fifth book to understand. Sorry. Skulduggery (when in his façade will always be the same description. Sorry for anyone who likes blonde hair or black hair. If anyone likes blue eyes, you shall be disappointed. Sorry again.

The Masquerade Ball. (People do these all the time but I don't particularly care.)

"Are you ready yet?" Skulduggery called up the stairs. There was a ball at the Sanctuary. Erskine had been generous to allow Tanith, Fletcher, China and Ghastly to attend, even though they weren't members of the Sanctuary. "Almost!" Came the reply. Skulduggery sighed. Why is it that women always take ages to get ready? This was a mystery to all men, Skulduggery the most. "I'm done!" Valkyrie called and stepped out of her bedroom. Skulduggery and Valkyrie had begun to share the apartment when her parent's had moved away with the reflection. They had moved to Australia for the sun. Of course, nothing Valkyrie could have said would make them stop. They came back occasionally to Fergus, Beryl and the Toxic Twins. That was the only time she and the reflection could swap places. She cried sometimes about them, but she was happy with Skulduggery. Both of their mouths gaped. Skulduggery's gaped for obvious reason. Valkyrie truly did look beautiful tonight. Valkyrie's mouth was near the floor because Skulduggery was wearing his façade. His silky, knotted hair fell on either side of his face. It wasn't too long and it wasn't too short, like Fletcher's. He had auburn hair with warm and loving eyes. His skin was tanned but not orange. _Thank God._ Valkyrie thought. Valkyrie descended the rest of the stairs and Skulduggery took her hand. "You look amazing tonight." He whispered as he led her out the door to the waiting Bentley. They had miraculously managed to restore it. Skulduggery was wearing his usual pinstripe suit. He was still rather thin but just perfect. Valkyrie was clothed in a floor length black gown with a purple sash around the waist. Her hair was in a delicate bun with a stray strand of curled hair in front of her face. They got into the car and Skulduggery started up the engine. "Are you ready?" He asked gently. She smiled and nodded. "I'm ready." She answered. They set off down the road.

The stairs were too steep for Valkyrie's liking. She had a sudden hit of vertigo and lost her balance. Skulduggery put an arm around her waist to steady her. When they reached the bottom, Valkyrie nearly exploded with happiness when Skulduggery didn't remove his arm. They wandered over to Tanith and Ghastly. "Hey guys!" Tanith squealed and glomped Valkyrie. She began to struggle for breath. "Tanith… Breathing… is… necessary!" She gurgled. Tanith pulled away and smiled a beautiful smile that could give China a run for her money. "Sorry lil' sis! I got carried away as usual!" She exclaimed in delight. Valkyrie smiled. "So, this is a ball, which means that it's going to be boring slow dances from here on in, right?" Valkyrie asked. Tanith looked at her with sympathy. "Yeah, it is. I know you can't dance but hey, Skulduggery can help! He'd be more than happy too!" Tanith said cheekily, winking at Skulduggery mischievously. Skulduggery rolled his eyes. "Let's just dance." He moaned. Valkyrie grinned and dragged Skulduggery to the dance floor. "You can teach me some basic steps, right?" She asked with the puppy dog eyes on full acceleration. Skulduggery chuckled at her and nodded. "Yeah, maybe I will…maybe won't. You'll just have to give me something in return." He said slyly. She raised an eyebrow. "So that's how you want to play, huh? Well, what would you like?" She asked. Skulduggery paused. "This is a masquerade isn't it? Where are the masks?" He said, changing the subject quickly. Valkyrie pointed at the table in the far corner. She was going to question him later. They wandered over to the masks. "The male masks are over there. Pick one you like and we'll compare in one minute. Go!" Valkyrie instructed. They set off, searching for the perfect mask.

They came back with their masks in 58 seconds. They were both grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, one, two, three, show!" Valkyrie ordered. They took the masks and put them on. Valkyrie's and Skulduggery's were very similar. They were both silver and black. Valkyrie's was black in the most part, with silver embroidery around the edges. Skulduggery's was made of some kind of glass and metal alloy. One half was a mirror with a silver shapes dotting around the black half. They looked like they had planned to have the same masks. "Did you see what I picked?" Skulduggery asked. Valkyrie shook her head. "Did you see what I picked?" She questioned. He shook his head too. They turned to the dance floor and returned to the edge of it. "So, teach me the basics." Valkyrie demanded. Skulduggery smiled at her seriousness and began to teach her how to dance.

A few songs later, they were gliding across the floor effortlessly. They moved with precision and grace. A few dancers stopped to admire them and then resumed. "Am I a brilliant teacher or not?" Skulduggery asked in a smug tone. Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Don't you mean what a fast learner I am?" She teased. He grinned and pulled her closer. "Valkyrie Cain…" He mumbled. She smiled over his shoulder. "Skulduggery Pleasant…" She repeated. They both smiled into each other's necks. "You want to leave soon?" He asked. As his lips were moving, they brushed her flesh. He was teasing her. "Can we leave now?" She asked hopefully. He laughed into her neck. Tanith winked from where she was dancing with Ghastly. "Sure thing." He answered. She smiled and they walked towards Tanith and Ghastly. "We're going to leave now. This party is boring. We'll see you tomorrow." Valkyrie said to them. They nodded and resumed dancing. They glided towards the door but suddenly Fletcher appeared. "Hey Val, want to dance with your boyfriend?" Fletcher said in an unfamiliar tone of voice. Valkyrie frowned. "Fletcher, number one: I don't want to dance with you. Number two: Don't call me Val. And number three: You're not my boyfriend Fletcher! Not since you cheated on me with China!" She said, fighting to keep her voice low. Fletcher looked puzzled. "You're still angry about that, huh?" He pondered. This was unbelievable. "Of course I'm still angry about that! Fletcher, you're such a-." She shouted. Skulduggery had quickly dragged her upstairs before she could cause any disruption with the ball. "He was drunk, relax Val." Skulduggery said, comforting her. Valkyrie shook her anger off as much as she could. "I'm all right. I just… flipped back there. Sorry." She mumbled. Skulduggery tilted his head slightly. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. He did something un-honourable, he pays the price." He concluded. She smiled at his use of a long word. "Thanks Skul." She whispered, using her old nickname for him. He smiled and they got into the Bentley.

They were sitting on Valkyrie's bed, cross-legged and playing cards. They had gotten changed into something more comfortable. By comfortable, I mean pyjamas. "This is such a random way to pass the time." Valkyrie giggled. They were gambling with sweets. It was the only thing that was edible in the house at that moment. "Go-fish." Skulduggery said simply. She took a card off the pile in the middle and grinned. "I believe…" She said happily, as she laid down the rest of her cards, "That I have won!" Skulduggery looked at her hands, now card-less, and then threw his cards in the air. "Winner has to shuffle them again." He grinned. Valkyrie smiled mischievously as an idea formed in her mind. She pounced on Skulduggery. "Then I didn't win! You won, so you can pick them up!" She shouted and they tumbled off the bed. Skulduggery skilfully rolled so that he was on top of her. "No, for once, I think I'd prefer it if you won." He smiled. Valkyrie laughed and pushed him off her. When she knew his guard was down, she leapt on him again and sat on him. "I won't take no for an answer! You won, not fair and not square! If you don't say you won, I shall sit on you forever!" She exclaimed. Skulduggery raised an eyebrow but said nothing. They remained staring at each other. "What is it?" Valkyrie whispered. Skulduggery smiled and sat up. Valkyrie had been sitting on his legs so now she was pretty much sitting in his lap. "You need to pay me back for giving you dancing lessons." He said smugly. Valkyrie chuckled. "Fine then, but you'll have to come and find me first!" She joked and ran off. Skulduggery waited 40 seconds and raced after her.

He had searched everywhere except for the bathroom. He could have cheated by sensing if where she was but he didn't. He was going to be fair for once. He opened the door slowly and peeked in. Valkyrie wasn't hiding in plain sight. He opened the door completely and stepped inside. "Valkyrie…?" He murmured playfully. He could hear her stifle a giggle. He grinned and walked slowly towards the shower. The curtain had been drawn across so that you couldn't see anything. He could see her silhouette now. He wrenched back the curtain and she as standing there with the shower head in her hand. Her other hand was on the dial, ready to turn it on. "Hello Detective. Care to join me?" She asked in a sweet voice. He laughed and shook his head. "No, I don't think I will." He teased. She smiled. "Allow me to rephrase the question. Step inside now, or prepare to get wet!" She screamed with delight. He threw back his head and laughed. "All right, if you say so!" He agreed and stepped in. Valkyrie grinned to herself and put the shower head back in its holder. She could only just reach it. She used the bar to help. Her hand on the dial slipped and water gushed out on top of her. She winced at the cold water but it eventually turned hotter. She turned around to Skulduggery chuckling away. "That's funny is it?" She asked, as she pulled him under the water too. He was getting drenched like her and drops of water were falling from his hair onto her face. She smiled at him and him at her. They were staring for a little longer than they thought. Skulduggery leaned in slightly making their noses touch. Their eyes closed as they savoured the moment. Valkyrie sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his strong arms around her waist and put his hands at the small of her back. They leaned in very slowly and eventually their lips brushed. A sensation shot through Valkyrie and she knew she needed more. She pushed in deeper, making it more passionate. Skulduggery got the message and reached behind her and turned off the water. They stumbled out of the shower and gradually made their way to Valkyrie's bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed and wrapped their limbs around each other. Skulduggery gently licked her bottom lip and she opened it very slowly. Their tongues met and danced as did they're emotions. One thing for sure, was that Valkyrie and Skulduggery didn't need anyone else now, because they had each other.

It was a bit lovey dovey at the end. It did get a little… intimate at the end there, but hey, it's love right? Hope you enjoyed that. I liked writing that. Reviews would be lovely. Thanks folks! Peace!


	3. It was worth it

No one does Cameron stories. No one does many Ferris Bueller ones either but this will be okay I hope. Cameron is the cool one. I shall make more.

(Ferris Bueller's day off) Cameron Frye drabble:

Hannah was walking in the Art Museum. She was a teaching assistant. She was on a work experience kind of thing. "Hannah, lest go look at this one!" Rosa called. Hannah smiled. Rosa was adorable. Little rosy cheeks, long plaited red hair, astonishingly green eyes. Rosa would grow up to be a beautiful girl. "I have 5 minutes left you know Rosa. I may as well go now." Hannah said teasingly as she walked towards the cute girl. She pouted. "Awww, no fair!" She whined. Hannah ran towards and picked her up, swinging her onto her shoulder. Rosa giggled madly. Some people glared at them and shushed them. Hannah rolled her eyes and walked, hurrying to catch up with the rest of the class. "Hannah? Where have you and Rosa been?" Miss Berry asked worriedly. Hannah smiled and set Rosa down. "I was about to leave but Rosa caught me red handed." She grinned. "Well, try not to wander off again." The teacher smiled gently. Rosa was about to take Hannah's hand when suddenly she was knocked over by someone running. "Oof!" She yelped as she fell on the floor and someone fell over her. "Ouch. Sorry." A male voice came from above her. "It's all right." She responded. She began to blush a lot. He started to get up and he offered his hand. She took it and smiled. His touch sent sparks down her arm. He was attractive in a strange sort of way. He was wearing a red top with a wheel on it with wings. He had black hair and really blue eyes. "Hannah?" He said carefully. She peered at him. "H-How do you know my name?" She stammered. The boy smiled. "It is you. I thought so." He said casually. Hannah's eyes widened. His face was so familiar. It suddenly hit her. "C-Cameron?" She whispered. He grinned. A boy and a girl appeared at his side. "Well, if it isn't Ferris and Sloane? How have you guys been?" She asked, grinning widely. Ferris was slightly confused. "Ferris? How could you forget Hannah Rose?" Sloane asked half-surprised and half-teasing. He watched her for a moment but his eyebrows soon returned to normal. "Oh! Hannah! Where have you been? You haven't been at school for a couple of weeks now. Cameron won't stop going on about how he wishes you were still here!" He said, flashing a smug grin at Cameron. Both Hannah's and Cameron's face blushed. "Yeah, well, she's here now. Hannah, do you want to come with us?" Cameron asked. She smiled. "I'll have to check with Miss Berry first. I'm on work experience. I'm a teaching assistant at Downey Elementary. It's been about 10 minutes since I was supposed to leave, so I should be fine. But I'd better say bye to Rosa or she'll kill me." She chuckled. Cameron looked puzzled. "Cameron? Are you okay?" Hannah asked with concern. He continued watching her with his confusion plain on his face. "Yeah, I'm just…experiencing something new…" He trailed off dreamily. Hannah had to hide a smile. She used to love it when Cameron spaced out in class. She would nick his stuff and pretend she didn't have it. They were good times. "Something new? What do you mean?" She almost whispered. He shook his head and smiled. "It doesn't matter. You'll find out soon enough." He smirked. Hannah rolled her eyes. Ferris and Sloane seemed to laughing silently. "Enjoying this, you two?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. "Definitely. You're still holding hands." Ferris sniggered. They both looked at their hands, still entwined. They let go very quickly and leapt back, mumbling apologies while going very red for some unknown reason. Sloane laughed loudly and earned a few "Shush!" 's. It was Hannah's turn to laugh. "Serves you right, Sloane." She giggled. Cameron cracked a smile. "Hannah! You need to come see the pictures!" Rosa whined, leaping on Hannah's back. Hannah yelped a little but kept Rosa on her back, turning it into a piggy-back. She grinned. "All right then Miss, have it your way!" She said teasingly. Rosa smiled. "Who's she?" Rosa asked, pointing at Sloane. "That's Sloane Peterson. She's one of my best friends who I haven't seen for a long while. The boy next to her is called Ferris Bueller. She's her boyfriend. He's funny, so you'll like him." She explained. Ferris grinned. "Hey, you must be Rosa." He said kindly. Sloane skipped up. "Hey Rosa, your hair is so pretty!" She squealed. Rosa was enjoying the attention she had suddenly gained. "And this, Rosa, is Cameron Frye. He's cool and he doesn't listen half the time, so watch out!" Hannah introduced Cameron to Rosa. Cameron crouched down and held out his hand. "Cameron Frye. It's a pleasure to meet you Madame." He said, in a posh voice. Hannah giggled, as did Rosa. "Are you and Hannah gonna get married?" She asked suddenly. Both of their eyebrows shot up. They blushed fiercely. "Why would you say that, Rosa? And besides, no poking your nose into our business! It's none of your beeswax!" Hannah said nicely but sternly. "Well, you and Cameron were holding hands earlier. I thought you were gonna get married and have children and eat cake all the time." She said cheekily. She was trying to weasel more information out of her. Hannah smiled at this attempt. "You pry all you want, you ain't getting any info from me! And anyway, why 'eating cake all the time'?" She asked curiously. Rosa grinned. "'Cos at weddings, you eat cake! Can I be the bridesmaid?" She asked happily. They all laughed. "Rosa, you're 6! How do you know all this?" Hannah said, pretending to be shocked. Rosa just laughed. "Because I'm smart! Smarter than you! And you and you and you! I'm smarter than all of you put together!" Rosa exclaimed. We all laughed. "Rosa! Hannah! Where- Oh! There you are! Hannah, what did I say?" Miss Berry wandered over obviously a little angry. "I'm sorry Miss Berry. I ran into some old friends and Rosa got us all distracted." She explained. Miss Berry glanced at them all. They smiled and waved back. They seemed nice. She smiled warmly back. "Well, Hannah, your shift is over so you can leave now." She said simply as she hoisted Rosa over her shoulder and walked away. "Oh well that was nice." Hannah said. They chuckled and left. "So, where next?" Hannah asked them. They stood for a few moments, thinking about places to go. "By the way, why aren't you three in school? I know that you guys skipped Work Experience." She asked them as they thought. "I was feeling shit this morning, Ferris practically dragged me down to his house to make a phoney phone call to the asswipe Edward Rooney. Then we got Sloane and we came here. Oh yeah, and Ferris stole my Dad's Ferrari, but hey, Ferris doesn't care about that." Cameron explained. Hannah frowned. "He stole your Dad's Ferrari? Your Dad is gonna kill you when he finds out!" She exclaimed. Cameron shook his head. "Exactly." He agreed. She looked at Ferris with anger. "Ferris! Do you have any idea how much Morris loves that car? If he finds out, Cameron is gonna have his ass kicked because of you!" She shouted angrily. A few people glared at her. "Oh, for gods sake, it's a museum, not a library!" She stared at them angrily. "Hey, guys, calm down. How about we go to that parade? That would be great, huh? Guys?" Sloane leapt between she and Ferris before she could start a fight. She nodded slowly and began to walk towards the exit. "You know, Hannah, you didn't need to do that. I could have handled it." Cameron said, sneaking up behind her and putting an arm around her. She smiled inside at this. His touch sent sensations through her body. "I'm sure you could have." She replied jokingly and ran off with Cameron chasing her for that comment.

They were sat in the taxi. The parade looked great but the traffic had stopped because of it. Ferris and Sloane were sitting on the right hand side of the vehicle and me and Cameron on the left. Ferris and Cameron were arguing about whether this was worth it or not. "What?" Ferris suddenly asked as Hannah saw Cameron freeze up with a silly look on his face. "Cameron, what's up?" she asked placing a hand on his. He smiled a little but went back to hinting to something. "Look behind you." He muttered. She looked out of the window by Ferris and stopped. Sloane did the same, as did Ferris. Ferris's Dad was in the car next to theirs. Luckily he had only glanced at not completely seen them. He went back to his newspaper but shot back up again. When he looked again he saw two attractive girls sitting with sunglasses on. He shrugged it off and returned to his newspaper. He couldn't help but glance up again. The one closest to the window (Sloane) looked at him. "Hey." She mouthed at him. He smiled a little. The other girl leaned forwards and pulled her sunglasses down a little like they do in movies. Her long dark hair was hanging over her face. He got a glimpse of the girl's silver eyes winking at him before she returned to her original position. He did not notice Sloane smirk at her. The girl next to the window turned her attention back to him. She did a small kiss, like a tiny pucker. His eyebrows shot up. "What's he doing?" Ferris whispered from the bottom of the taxi. "He's licking the glass and making obscene gestures with his hands." Sloane replied seriously. Ferris looked shocked. "What?" He almost shouted. "Not to mention flashing a bit too much of his body at us." Hannah threw in. Cameron almost jumped up. "He's what?" He shouted. He clamped his hand over his mouth immediately. The girls began to giggle, confirming it was a joke. The boys looked at each other and tickled them. From what Ferris's Dad could see, the girls were laughing hard when there was no one else in the taxi. He shook his head and continued to read his newspaper.

"Where did Ferris go?" Hannah asked. Sloane and Cameron turned and gazed around. He was nowhere to be seen. "Typical." Cameron muttered and stalked off. Hannah watched him walk. "Sloane, you carry on searching for Ferris, I'm gonna calm Cameron down." Hannah said, not taking her eyes off Cameron. She nodded and went off looking for Ferris. Hannah began to jog towards Cameron. "Cameron! Cameron, wait up! Seriously, wait!" She called out to him. He stopped reluctantly but did not turn. She caught up to him and stared him right in the eyes. "Cameron, why are you so mad all of a sudden?" She asked, completely oblivious for once that he was staring at her intently. This didn't go unnoticed for long. "Cam, why are you staring at me?" She whispered. Cameron didn't snap out of his trance. "Cam, can you hear me?" She asked again. He sighed and nodded, finally tearing his gaze away from hers. She began to get frustrated. "Cameron, you can't just blow me off like that! Tell me what's wrong! I could fix it! Come one Cam, I hat seeing you upset or angry." She begged. He sighed again and locked his eyes with hers. "I'll tell you one reason now if you want." He murmured. She sighed in exasperation. "Cam, just tell me now!" She screamed. Cameron blinked and grabbed her arm. He led her away from the crowd and cornered her. "You want to know both the reasons?" He hissed. Hannah flinched a little. Cameron had never talked like this before. She nodded timidly. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hannah, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated right now. My dad is going to kill me and I can't even say my feelings." He groaned. Hannah blinked and gasped. "Feelings?" She whispered. He nodded. She looked at her shoes. How long had she been waiting for this? Since she met him pretty much. "What kind of feelings?" She mumbled, making sure she hadn't misunderstood. "Feelings, Hannah. What kind of feelings do you think they are?" He said impatiently. She winced a little at his tone of voice. He sighed and hugged her. "I'm sorry Hannah. I didn't mean to use that tone of voice. I'm just so angry with my stupid jackass dad and Ferris for running off. And I can't even admit my feelings to you openly." He murmured into her hair. She shivered. He held her closer, even though it wasn't the weather making her shiver. "Hannah Rose, I love you and I'm going to prove it." He whispered. She gasped and he pulled her head up. He leant in ever so slightly but she filled the distance. Their lips met softly. It was like nothing Hannah had dreamed of. Neither of them realised that Sloane and Ferris were mouthing words to a song dedicated to Cameron. They didn't notice them pointing and laughing. And they certainly didn't notice that they were on TV for a couple of seconds. They pulled away. "Cameron?" Hannah whispered. He smiled. "Yes?" He mumbled back. She looked up at him with a big sweet smile upon her face. "I love you." She said loudly and clearly. He grinned and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I love you too Hannah. My Dad isn't going to take the piss out of me or you ever again. You've made me braver. I can honestly say, you made all of this worth it." He said sweetly and kissed her again.

How was that? Review please! Cameron is awesome and I shall make more! More SP and FB drabbles on the way!


End file.
